We Belong Together
by destiney2cute
Summary: Olivia and Fitz know they belong together. Olivia realized that she needed Fitz and how short life is but she didn't realize it in time. Can she get her Fitz back or was it to late? Did Fitz give up hope for a future will Olivia, if so does Olivia have enough hope for the both of them? Would America accept her? Could they have a life they dreamed about?
1. You did this

Olivia was having a good day, she was able to push Fitz to the back of her mind. Cyrus, Mellie, Jake and her own father ruined her and Fitz. They planted so much doubt in her and Fitz head about their relationship that they were uncomfortable around each other. They used the kids on both of them the ones who they thought supported them when they finally did find out about their relationship. She stopped speaking to Jake, he tried desperately to continue to be part of her life but she cut him out for good. She called the police at least three times before she got a restraining order against him. She continued to be Ella godmother when she visited she ignored Cyrus and his pleas for her forgiveness, he lost James when James figured out what Cyrus did to her and Fitz She remembered it like it was yesterday even though it was a month ago.

James gave her Ella "I'm going to go and check on Cyrus."

He got up and went up stairs. Ella had finally went to sleep when Olivia heard James yell "YOU DID WHAT?!" She then heard a set of foot steps seconds later she she heard another set come down the stairs. When she looked up James was staring at her

She gave him a weak smile "Guess you know now?"

James looked at her with such sadness when he asked a question that brought sadness to her own eyes "Did you love him?"

"I did...I do" She her face betrayed her as tears slid down her face her brown eyes darkened "Very much." A tear fell onto Ella's cheek. Olivia wiped it off.

"Cyrus I...I thought you loved her as your daughter him as your son." James was looking at him like he might attack him at any moment.

She remembered begging him "James please don't worry about us don't fight about this. I'll be fine." Olivia knew she was nothing close to fine neither would she ever nor will he.

James turned around with such anger he practically yelled at her "What about HIM? Huh?"

She couldn't say anything because she knew he was probably crying right now with her even though he was a five of miles away. Ella woke up and started crying. Cyrus and James started arguing. 30 minutes passed and they were still at it. She had had enough.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed.

They stopped talking she looked at Ella then directly at Cyrus right in the eyes her gaze was so intense he had to step back. "I could have had this with him. A little girl or boy either one would have been fine. I could have had this before you ever found out but I was to busy worrying about Cyrus Beene YOU Cyrus. Me worrying about YOU so much came and bit me in the ass. I can have this in a way that would tear your career apart. I could ask Fitz to resign from being president right now and he would but I won't because no matter how much you hurt me I just can't not just because it might hurt Fitz in a long run but because I once thought of you as a father who loved me but I was wrong VERY wrong and I won't make that mistake again. I PROMISE. I will never trust you again your out of chances from me." It took a few minutes to process what she said. She looked at James with sad eyes "I know what's going through your head but she needs both of you." She handed Ella to him wiping her tears as they finally stopped. "I should go." She left without another word.

Abby pulled her out her thoughts "Liv, Olivia, Liv are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Olivia said looking forward at nothing in particular.

"Why are you crying?" Abby asked watching her facial expression.

"I'm not-" She stopped when she touched her cheek and realized she was. "Sad memory that's all. I'm fine Abby see you tomorrow." Olivia quickly left. Everyone at OPA realized Olivia has been off for a month now they were getting worried. Olivia showered laying in bed when she was little her mom died trying to keep Olivia from getting shot at least that's what her father said. He said her mother ex-boyfriend got angry when he found out about Olivia. Olivia laid in bed alone as she drifted off to sleep her phone ringed not really caring who it was because she knew it wasn't Fitz she answered

"What?"

"Ms. Pope it's Tom-" Olivia cut him off.

"Me and the president is ."

"He's in the hospital!" Tom said louder than he expected.

"What! Why? What happened?!"

"I'm out the door waiting for you. I believe you and the children can save him and also if he doesn't make it we have to talk about his will which only you and his children are in."

Olivia was already out the door when he finished. They drove and Tom talked while Olivia worried. Olivia took off running into the hospital with Tom following. She ran up to the two people that she never ever wanted to see again and screamed at them not caring who heard or saw her "YOU DID THIS!" The two people tried to comfort her but was to scared to touch her eyes seemed go from caramel brown to dark chocolate. She just stood there staring at them. Tom tried to get her to sit down but she wouldn't move. He was getting nervous they were either going to have to get someone a room in the hospital and he was sure it wasn't going to Olivia then they would have to deal with Olivia AND the president or when the president woke they would have to tell him about his loss then arrest Olivia AND deal with the president.


	2. MY man

Mellie and Cyrus retold what happened to Fitz to the doctor and Olivia.

"We were yelling at him, he was telling us to to shut up but we ignored him we continued. He...He punched the wall leaving a dent and blood where he punched. He walked to the residence with us following him when he got to the balcony Cyrus stopped yelling but I continued he turned around glaring at me. I started pushing him towards railing but he never touched me. He was against the railing and I yelled at him." Mellie repeated her exact words she said to him. "I yelled 'You are not going to take my first lady...life from me because you want to go chasing after the true love your black mistress holds between her thighs' and then Cyrus added that he didn't do everything he did for Fitz for him to go and marry a whore that he can fuck when and however he likes. His face changed it was hurt anger and sadness with a hint of something else. His...His legs look like they were going to lose balance but I didn't care and I pushed him harder and he fell over the balcony and that's when we heard Karen scream and Tom came rushing onto the balcony then Karen ran to the balcony railing and she tried to get over it to get to her father. I reached out to grab her before she did and her brother screamed for me to not touch her. Tom and Jer got her away from the railing and Jerry carried her outside following Tom who was running with 3 other secret service agents at his side and we came out last and Fitz laid on the ground with his head on a bloody rock. He cried out for his 'Livvie' then he fell unconscious a minute before the ambulance pulled up." Mellie took a deep breath looking at her hands.

The doctor harshly said "And i'm guessing is his and and I quote 'Black mistress that holds true love between her thighs that President Grant was chasing after'? He said it with such disgust, Mellie held her head even lower. The doctor left after giving Cyrus a sour look and Mellie a disgusted look. Mellie finally looked at a shaking dark eyed Olivia who was staring at her like she was a disgusting witch who kills for fun.

"Liv,...I'm...I'm...I'm sorry." Mellie said with a little sincerity mostly annoyance "But Cyrus helped I mean seriously you could have at least glare at him too."

Olivia took the half full water bottle and threw it at Mellie hitting her in the face. "YOU BITCH YOU ALL ALONE pushed MY man over a balcony railing MY man! So yes I'm going to glare at you and you should be GLAD in fact THRILLED that I didn't kick your ass then exposed ALL your dirt to America to see how big of a RACIST BITCH YOU ARE!" Tom was now in the room with Hal ready to grab Olivia.

"Tom, Hal you have to arrest her or something she just hit the First Lady of The United States!" Mellie whined. Karen wrapped her arms around Olivia glaring at Mellie.

"If they do i'll tell America what you did to my daddy and how you trapped my daddy into marriage by getting pregnant with Jer and how you forced my daddy to touch you and make me. How you and Cyrus kept my daddy and OUR Livvie away from each other and making them really sad. How you forced my daddy to hide that you and him are divorced from America by blackmailing. Should I continue?


End file.
